1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a deep-trench capacitor including a void and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to, a semiconductor device having a trench capacitor that minimizes the phenomenon of a bent wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing techniques have been developed to steadily reduce the size of devices in order to form more devices in a same area. This kind of technique is divided into a method of implementing devices on a semiconductor substrate and a method of fabricating the implementation of devices in a semiconductor substrate.
In particular, a method of implementing devices in a vertical direction in a substrate reduces the area of a semiconductor used, which is desired in various fields. A trench metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) or a trench capacitor that forms a trench in a silicon substrate are examples of devices vertically built.
In devices that includes a trench, in order to maximize a surface area of the device, the width of the trench is reduced, and the density and depth of the trench are increased. In this case, with such a configuration, the internal stress of the wafer is increased, thereby increasing the occurrence of a wafer bending phenomenon.
The wafer bending phenomenon causes considerable difficulty in wafer fabrication. In particular, it causes errors during a manufacturing process of fixing a wafer on a stage, such as photolithography and etching processes. As described above, in the case of manufacturing a device that includes a trench, improving the degree of integration of devices is limited by the bending of the wafer.
One of the prior arts discloses a method of manufacturing a device by forming trenches in a substrate. An insulating film and electrode materials are then formed on the trench surface. However, as disclosed by the prior art, the bending phenomenon in a wafer due to the stress increase inside the wafer still exists.